Fluid bed processors are used for coating, granulating, and drying various types of particles, such as pharmaceuticals, powders, seeds, pellets, and the like. The processor has sections which can be separated for loading and unloading particles and for cleaning, with the sections being sealed together during processing. With some particles, there is a risk of explosion during the processing, creating an overpressure which must be contained within the container. For example, some conventional fluid bed processors have a 12 bar construction and utilize clamp rings at the joints or separation points between the housing sections, so as to be able to withstand an internal pressure of 12 bars. By design, there is clearance between the clamp rings and their associated seal rings to allow for separation of the container sections. The clamp rings allow the housing sections to contain the pressure and separation forces within the container itself during a 12 bar explosion, though the housings may be damaged during such an explosion. However, to engage the clamp rings with their associated seal rings some movement of the container sections must occur.
Therefore, there is a need for a better mechanism or system for allowing movement within the fluid bed processor.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved movement mechanism for use in a fluid bed processor.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a fluid bed processor having a plurality of springs to allow movement in the processor.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a fluid bed processor having a lower housing section mounted on legs, with springs built into the legs to allow movement of the housing sections in the event of an explosion.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an energy absorbing assembly for a fluid bed processor which stores kinetic energy from excessive pressure and restores the kinetic energy to return the container sections to their original positions after the pressure has decreased.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved method of containing overpressure in a fluid bed processor.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an energy absorbing assembly which normally biases upper and lower housing sections of a fluid bed processor into sealing engagement, and which allows engagement of the clamp rings to contain the pressure and forces during an explosion in the processor.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.